Among Shadows
by Sigrid Sigbjornsdotter
Summary: While Aragorn travels far and wide to unknown places, Legolas has to stay at home, fighting for his people. But friendship can grow even across great distance. Set before the books.  Summary changed


Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and all characters and places within belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. However much I wish they belonged to me.

AN: The Document Manager keeps deleting my blank lines... I hope this will be readable anyway.

**Among shadows**

The first acorn hit Aragorn in his temple.

He froze, instantly on the alert.

An ordinary traveller would have believed that the acorn simply had come off its branch and fallen down, or perhaps that the tree was playing a prank on him, but Aragorn was a ranger and more vigilant than that. None of the trees spreading their moss-grown branches above his camp were an oak. The acorn came from somewhere else.

Aragorn tried to make something out in the faint light of his small fire. The tree-trunks stood still and quiet, and nothing moved among their branches. Although it was only dusk outside, the shadows in the forest were black; only in this glade the setting sun found a way through the foliage. Someone could hide in the dark and still see him clearly.

But nothing moved for a long while, and finally Aragorn relaxed, sinking back towards the tree-trunk he had been leaning his back against. Perhaps the one who threw the acorn only wanted to scare him, show him that he wasn´t welcome. In any case, he was not going to get scared.

_Mirkwood_, he thought. _Whatever Elladan and Elrohir may say, it´s a good name for this forest._

Only a few minutes later, another acorn hit him in the back of his neck, this time so hard he cried out. Putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, Aragorn looked around and listened. Nothing more than the whispering of the wind in the trees. Slightly nervous he let go of the sword.

The forest was about to drive him crazy. He had been wandering here for two weeks, and for two weeks he had seen nothing more than boles and shadows. For two weeks his only company had been black squirrels and birds and invisible creatures with clattering claws. But it was tree days since he passed the Enchanted River, and he must be more than halfway through. The forest was getting brighter. This was the elves domain, he was close to their halls, and the trees here were happier and less hostile than earlier.

And at the very moment he thought this, another acorn landed in the middle of his forehead.

Drawing his sword, Aragorn jumped up. Another acorn hit him and he twirled around.

A mischievous laughter rang in his ears.

It came from above.

"Who´s there?" he shouted. "What do you want? Show yourself!"

At first, he only heard the eternal sound of the wind in the trees. Then a voice replied, a clear voice, merry yet resolute: "I am the one who should ask, _adan!_ This is the elves forest, and it is by the path of the elves you have pitched your camp! You have no right to be here – and you are lucky. Had you met one of the patrols, they might have killed you on the spot."

Aragorn lowered his sword but did not relax. The voice had spoken with a slight but distinct sindarin accent; undoubtedly, it was an elf. It still did make him calm.

The elves of Mirkwood were a suspicious sort, and they did not like strangers crossing their land. Aragorn had hoped for avoiding them.

"Killed me on the spot, you say?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "A lone wanderer like me? That sounds cruel. I have never met such cruel elves. But then I have never met anyone who has attacked me with acorns either."

The elf laughed again. "Perhaps not, but it was funny! Men are seldom funny. But answer now! Why have you come to Eryn Galen?"

"I´m only passing by", said Aragorn. "I didn´t mean to disturb anyone. I´m sorry for using your path, but it´s the quickest and safest way."

"You´ll pass the Elven-kings halls if you continue", the elf said. Aragorn tried to see him, but the mossy branches of the trees hid him completely.

"There is said to be a path, a shortcut, leading out of the forest without passing his halls. That´s the way I´m heading for. I´ll take off again tomorrow, and in only a few days I´ll be far away without – "

"Who said I was going to let you live?"

The mischief vanished from the elf's' voice and the words cut through Aragorns like a knife. He went cold.

"No one", he said weakly. "I thought – "

"You still haven´t answered my question", the elf said. Suddenly, Aragorn could see him – a slender shadow in the foliage above. He had gotten closer.

"I said I wanted to pass", said Aragorn, trying not to sound scared. "I have no errand here. I am a traveller, a wanderer, and I´m taking a shortcut through Mir – Eryn Galen on my way to the east."

Both Elrond and the twins had told him a thousand of times not to use the name Mirkwood would he meet any of the elves of Mirkwood. They despised the name and all who used it.

"A traveller", the elf repeated. "So you have nothing here to do?"

"No", said Aragorn. "Nothing at all. If you just let me continue, I´ll be out of the forest in no time. No one will notice anything."

"If I kill you, no one will notice anything either."

Aragorn raised his sword towards the dark gestalt above.

"You won´t kill me without a fight, and man or not – I am a skilled warrior!"

He regretted the words the moment he spoke them – what if the elf, in pure anger over the threat, brought more warriors to kill him? He would never be able to hide from them.

The elf was quiet for a long while, but then he laughed and threw another acorn at Aragorn.

"Are you threatening me, _adan?_ Now that was something new! But allow me to ask: how are you going to fight me, when you are down there with your sword, and I am up here with my bow? Do you have wings, perhaps?"

"I have no wings", Aragorn replied, "but if you came down to fight like a man, you would notice that I am fully capable of defending myself!"

"But I am no man", said the elf, "so why would I fight like one?

Aragorn moaned. This elf's logic was even more annoying than his brothers.

But his logic was also dangerously hostile.

"Listen", said Aragorn, getting desperate, "if you cannot allow me to continue, then take me to your king and let him judge. I think he´d recognize me, even if it has been a long time since we met, and – "

"You have met him? Have you been here before?"

"No", said Aragorn. "At that time I lived in Imladris, and King Thranduil visited us more than once during my childhood." Han pondered over telling the rest, and decided that it could make the elf realize he wasn´t an enemy. "I was Elrond´s foster son."

For a long while, it was quiet. Then the elf said, with wonder and disbelief in his voice: "Estel?"

Aragorn almost dropped his sword.

It could not be possible.

But it was. The elf leaned forward to see better and Aragorn got a fleeting glimpse of his face – so well-known it hurt. A streak of sun shone on his hair and made it sparkle like gold. How many times hadn´t Aragorn teased him for that wonderful hair?

Branches moved almost imperceptibly as the elf climbed downwards. Aragorn heart started to pound. The elf jumped from the lowest branch, landed softly at the other side of the fire and smiled – a warm, impish smile which Aragorn had missed more than he had ever understood.

"Legolas!"

"Estel. I didn´t recognize you."

Aragorn could not move.

"You´re so tall", said Legolas as if he could not believe his eyes. "And you have changed – your voice – and your clothes – you look like a ranger."

"I am one", said Aragorn.

Legolas did not look surprised.

Unlike Aragorn, he had not changed at all. His clothes were simple but beautiful and in the same colours as the forest around him, and his bow and quiver were fastened at his back as usual. Moss on his knees, twigs in his hair, and a golden clasp keeping his cloak together – he looked like a wood-elf, but also like a prince.

"I should have recognized you by the acorns, of course", Aragorn said. "The elves of Eryn Galen may be playful, but few are as childish as you."

Legolas simply laughed.

They were of almost equal length, Legolas being the slenderer.

"You must be almost the same height as Dan and Ro now", he said.

"Almost", said Aragorn. "Like you", he added. Then he could finally move, and he took two long steps around the fire and embraced Legolas. The sword fell rattling to the ground.

Five years. Five years since he last saw Legolas. If he had been able to hug him so hard and so long those five years disappeared, Aragorn would have done so.

"You smell of the forest, as usual", he said.

"And you smell…" Legolas broke himself off, pushing Aragorn away. "Estel, exactly _how_ long was it since you bathed?"

"Bearing in mind that I walked from Imladris to Eryn Galen without stopping for a bath… a little less than a month?"

"Oh Estel."

Grinning, Aragorn plucked up his sword and sheathed it before sitting down with his back against the tree again. Legolas sat down opposite, arms around his knees. The fire crackled merrily between them.

"I´m sorry that I haven´t been in Imladris for so long", Legolas said. "I wanted to go, but the orcs and the spiders have increased. Now we need every warrior."

"Don´t be sorry", Aragorn said. "The latest years I haven´t been a home. I´ve been with Dan and Ro, and the rangers."

Legolas cocked his head curiously. "But now you´re alone. Why?"

Aragorn shrugged. "I felt for it."

"Are you going to visit us in the palace? You´ve never been here before. There´s so much I have to show you!"

"Not today", Aragorn said. "I´ll only stop in Dale to buy supplies, then I´ll continue."

Legolas eye was piercing. "Where?"

"To a place far away from all inquisitive elves", Aragorn said with an amused glance at his friend. Legolas gave an impatient sigh.

"Estel…"

"I´m sorry, _mellon-nin_. After Dale I´ll go east."

"There´s nothing east of Dale."

"There´s always something. I may go so far as to Rhûn. And then south – to Rohan and Gondor."

"That´s far! What will you do there?"

"I don´t know", Aragorn said. "I just want to see them. Meet those who live there, and those who rule. Learn how they live. Fight with them against the Enemy!"

"But why?"

"Oh, Legolas." Aragorn looked at him, so old and yet so young. "Don´t you understand? They are my people! I belong to them! Of course I must see those countries, see men – more men than the rangers, I mean. I am one of them."

"And that´s why you go alone?"

"Yes."

"But you live in Imladris! Why must you go to Gondor?"

"Imladris cannot always be my home – it will not always be my home."

"Estel…"

"No." Aragorn took courage. "Not Estel. I am Aragorn. Aragorn son of Arathorn."

Legolas bit his lip.

"Elrond told me everything." Aragorn watched him for a long while. "You already knew it, didn´t you?"

"We weren´t supposed to… Elrond said…"

"I know", Aragorn said. "You weren´t supposed to say anything. Neither Elrond nor my mother wanted me to know it before I was ready. I think they were right, though I was angry at first."

"But…" Legolas looked down. "If you go to Gondor", he said, slowly, as if he was afraid for the answer, "will you come back then?"

Aragorn stared at him. "Of course I will! I may stay there for a long time, but not for ever. Gondor may be the land of my ancestors, but it´s Imladris I love!"

Legolas did not answer, and Aragorn was quiet. Suddenly the elf laughed, and his smile was mischievous again.

"Take care so they don´t kill you on the border. They way you look one needs the eyes of an elf to see you aren´t an orc."

Aragorn threw a cone at him.

"Now it´s your turn to tell me", he said. "What are you doing alone in the woods? Or perhaps I should ask, since when does Thranduil allow you to be in the forest alone?"

Legolas threw the cone back. "He´s never forbidden me from going out in the forest."

"I mean at night."

"Oh. Well, I was on my way home when I got sight of you. I´ll be happy to stay a while more, though. _Ada_ probably needs some time to calm down."

Aragorn had to laugh. "What have you done this time?"

"I wasn´t the one who started it", Legolas said. "_Ada_ forced me to hold a meeting with a couple of merchants because he thinks it´s so boring. The meeting was supposed to be held today, but I just happened to forget it and go out into the forest, so _ada_ had to hold it anyway."

Still laughing, Aragorn shook his head. "I must say I would keep far away from your father if I was you."

"Yes", Legolas said, "that´s what I´m doing. Or was. I should go home before the sun sets completely; even this close to the palace it´s unsafe when it´s dark. You have a fire, but I haven´t."

"So you won´t stay overnight?"

"I´ll stay for a while more", said Legolas, "but not the whole night. That path you mentioned by the way – you should reach it tomorrow, but it´s hard to find. I´ll mark it for you when I pass it."

"You don´t need to."

"_Mellon-nin_, it´s hard to find even for a ranger." He untied a thin leather strap from his hair and showed it to Aragorn. "I´ll tie this in a branch near the path. It isn´t visible from the road. And remember to walk carefully – we don´t use the path so often, but there´s always patrols nearby and if they hear you – "

"They´ll kill me?"

"Of course they won´t kill you! But they would probably drag you to my father."

"You said they would kill me."

Legolas laughed. "It was only a joke!"

"You humour is outstanding."

"Well, _you_ weren´t supposed to think it was funny."

Aragorn laughed but said nothing. They sat quiet, listening to the sounds of the forest – the fire crackling, the trees whispering constantly, a squirrel chattering on a branch. Rays of sun finding their way into the glade turned gold, and through the foliage, Aragorn could glimpse the flaming red sky. The shadows between the trees were long and black.

"You should go", he said, though he most of all wanted to ask the elf to stay.

"I know", Legolas said, but he did not move. "When will you come back?"

Aragorn wanted to say: so soon you won´t notice I´ve been gone. But he wasn´t that good at lying. Instead he said: "Whenever I come back, I´ll come to you. And next time you most follow me on my journeys."

"I can´t", Legolas said, looking sadly at him. "I can´t leave Eryn Galen."

"Why not?"

"Because – "

A sound caused them both to jerk: claws scraping against bark.

And a hiss in the dark.

They sat completely still, Aragorn with his hand on the hilt of his sword, Legolas spying out into the dark.

Eight eyes were watching them from up a tree.

Without a word, Legolas took his bow and an arrow from the quiver. As soon as he aimed at the spider, it gave another hiss and vanished. He tilted his head to one side and seemed to listen.

"It´s alone", he said finally. "I´ll search for it. Stay here and watch the fire."

He fastened his quiver at his back, took his bow and left the glade. Soundlessly he disappeared into the forest, and Aragorn was alone.

The trees had become silent, and the fire seemed to have shrunk. Only the squirrel were still chattering somewhere in the trees, as if it did not care of spiders and darkness. Aragorn wished he could quiet it down. But only a few minutes later Legolas appeared again.

"I got it", he said, putting his bow and quiver within arm's reach, "and the trees say it was alone, but there might be more in the area." He looked at Aragorn urgently. "Do you understand now why I can´t leave Eryn Galen? They come closer to our halls for every year. We are already too few warriors and cannot afford to let anyone leave us. I cannot."

"I understand", Aragorn said. "I am sorry."

"It´s a wonder you´ve survived this far." Legolas paused and went on: "There might come more spiders later. I´ll stay here tonight."

"You don´t need to."

"It isn´t safe here." He sat down again, looking resolutely at Aragorn. "You need to sleep, and someone must keep watch or the spiders might surprise you in your sleep. If I am here we can take turns with the watch."

"Your father will be worried."

"I won´t leave you alone."

"I´m not a child, Legolas."

"I know." He looked stubborn. "But the woods are dangerous to everyone, especially those who are alone."

If Aragorn refused, Legolas would have to go home alone through the forest. He would not even have a fire. It was _worse_.

Aragorn hesitated no more.

"Then I´ll keep watch first", he said. "You would wake up before me anyway."

* * *

Aragorn woke up by something hitting him in his forehead.

Something small and hard, like an acorn.

He frowned and opened his eyes.

High above, crouching on a branch in the tree he had been sleeping under, sat Legolas. That was all Aragorn saw before his field of vision was blocked out by a cloud of acorns.

"Legolas!" he roared once the acorn had stopped rumbling down over his face and the pain had decreased. "You son-of-an-orc!"

It was dawn, and the forest was embedded in a shimmering haze. Legolas must have left the camp early, used his cloak as a sack and filled it with acorns, which he then had emptied over Aragorns head. He had taken his weapon along, and now he had disappeared among the trees.

"I´ll cut your ears off!" Aragorn roared, scrambling to his feet, still half wrapped in his cloak. In the mist he stumbled over a root and fell headlong to the ground. The rustling of the trees sounded like a laughter in his ears and he got up again, roaring furiously.

"Legolas!" His voice sounded like the roar of a bear and made the dew-strewn leaves of the trees tremble. "Don´t think I´ll forget this! Just you wait!"

He got no answer. Was Legolas really gone? He was right to flee.

A faint ray of sun found its way through tender leaves and white streaks of mist. Something glistened. Was it only dew sparkling – or had the sun glistened in golden hair?

"This isn´t over yet!" Aragorn shouted. "I´ll come back!"

From the trees came a ringing, mischievous laughter.

"Good!" said Legolas. "I´ll be waiting for you!"

* * *

Yellow leaves came floating down through the air. Mushrooms grew thickly among those already fallen. A squirrel skipped over the branches of the hazel, gathering nuts.

Suddenly, there was a murmur of worry through the forest. The trees whispered between themselves. The squirrel vanished like a brown streak further into the woods, away from the path that winded between the dark trunks. The ash, growing many steps from the path, heard their worry and rustled with her colourful leaves. The elf that was sleeping on one of her branches opened his eyes.

_Child!_ the ash called. _Wake up! There is something here – something is approaching!_

Legolas blinked. The sun blinded him. The ash had stretched out a branch to shade his face before he fell asleep, but she had removed it now.

He sat up. It was in the middle of the day and he had not intended to sleep at all.

_You must get away, young one!_ the ash said, pulling him from his thoughts. _It´s coming this way!_

Legolas frowned. "What is it? Is it near?"

_Yes, it is!_ If the ash had had any hands, she had wringed them. _I don´t know what it is! It´s making noise, it smells, it´s tall and dark and ugly!_

Legolas reached for his quiver that hung from a branch above, and fastened it on his back. It could not be an orc – not alone, and not this close to the halls – and barely a troll, since the sun shone through the foliage.

"Can you see it?"

_Not me. Those two aspens by the path see it. They say it´s getting closer!_

Legolas strung his bow. "There´s a lot of aspens by the path, my friend. Do you mean the two who grows together, near the old oak? Doesn´t he know what it is?"

_Master oak doesn´t speak much_, the ash said.

She sounded sad. Legolas knew why. The oak was one of few trees that had lived when the Shadow came, and he had seen so much sorrow and suffering he had ceased talking.

"Then I´ll check it out myself", Legolas said.

Quickly and lightly he climbed to one of the ash´ higher branches. From there he was able to jump from to another tree.

_Be careful, child!_ she called after him.

The trees closed around him. It was dark, as always, and the autumn sun which here and there broke through the black foliage was faint and pale and unable to chase away the shadows. But where the forest had to give way to the path of the elves it was brighter, and the sun shone on the dusty, winding path and the falling yellow leaves.

The old oak – elder than Legolas, wrinkled and scarred – grew one step from the path, stretching his knotty branches over it. The two young aspens grew tightly together at the opposite side. Legolas got up in the oak, soundlessly like a cat, and crouched in a fork of two branches. The still green leaves of the oak hid him, but he could watch the surroundings unseen.

It came walking from the east along the path, loudly like a company of orcs, filthy like a goblin, dark and rugged with muddy boots. Legolas could almost hear it breathing. The aspens trembled and asked: _what is it? What sort of a creature is it?_

Legolas smiled. "It´s a man", he said. "And a filthy one."

_Is it dangerous? It looks dangerous!_

"Not for me. I don´t know what he wants, but he is no match for me."

But it has a sword! It will harm us! Don´t let it see you, child, it will kill us!

Legolas laughed. Of all trees in Eryn Galen, these two were the most ridiculous. The man could not hurt Legolas in any way. Undoubtedly, he looked suspicious with his sword and his wide cloak almost trailing at the ground, but Legolas was not going to let him pass unless he could convince him of his good intentions.

The man was walking with lowered head, and Legolas could not see his face. He took the risk of leaning forward, even though it made him more visible, but still saw nothing. He was about to call out to the man, but stopped himself – why not play a prank on the man instead?

Reaching backwards – the branch bent slightly beneath his weight; such a detail that men never notice – he found an acorn above his head.

"May I take one of your acorns?" he asked the oak quietly.

The oak did not say anything, but the acorn fell into his open palm and Legolas closed his hand around it.

Thereafter, he turned to the man again – just in time to see the man straighten up. He had stopped. The moment before Legolas threw his acorn, the man raised his hand and a cone whistled past his ear.

"Are you going to reveal yourself, or do I have to climb up and get you down?"

Legolas almost fell backwards from the branch by surprise. The blood rushed to his head.

_It´s seen you!_ the aspens howled. Now it´s going to kill you! It´s going to kill us all with it´s terrible sword!

Legolas tried to laugh, but he had so much laughter inside it stuck in his throat. For a long while he could not even speak.

"Don´t be stupid", he finally got out. "He won´t."

Thereafter he half jumped, half fell out of the oak. The man ran to meet him so fast he stumbled over his own feet, but Legolas got a hold of his arm, preventing him from falling. The man straightened up and Legolas flung his arms around his neck.

"Estel!"

The ranger had grown. Not grown taller, of course, but more sinewy and tremendous, and his embrace felt like being hugged by a bear.

"You stupid elf", he said, holding Legolas at arm's length. "Didn´t you recognize me this time either?"

"I´ll never get used to how fast you men change", Legolas mumbled.

The Aragorn who stood before him was not the uncertain adolescent he had met so many years ago; neither was it the light-hearted child he had learned to know in Imladris. Legolas could see tracks of war and suffering in his eyes, and a hard line in his face, showing that the man was now used to being in command. His face was weather-beaten, but his carriage straight – he had begun to accept who he was, his royal blood shining through the mask of the ranger. But his smile was the same, even if his face seemed unused to smiling.

"It has been so many years", Legolas said, his eyes following a thin, white scar running across the man's cheek. He hadn´t had that scar last time they met. "Where exactly have you been? I´ve seen Elladan and Elrohir, but you – haven´t you been in Imladris for all these years?"

Aragorn smiled. "What do you mean with that? All these years? It isn´t that much – at least not more than thirty! You´re as impatient as an elfling."

"Don´t you start with that too", Legolas snapped, but he had heard the irony in the man´s voice. Almost thirty years. Compared to all the years that Legolas had lived it was only a few moments, but it felt like a great part of his life.

"So", he said, "while I the elfling went here waiting for you, what have you done? How many heroic deeds have you done? How many chances to save you have I missed?"

"A few", Aragorn said with that annoying tone he had taken from the twins. "How many chances to save you have I missed? One for each day?"

Legolas snorted.

"By the way, who was it you were speaking to before? I hope it wasn´t anyone who will tell this to the rest of Eryn Galen. What would they think about their prince losing all his dignity and falling into the arms of a ranger?"

"Don´t worry", Legolas said. "I was only speaking to the aspens."

He nodded in their direction. They were quiet, probably ashamed for having gotten so frightened.

"You have some strange playmates", Aragorn said. "Anyway, I must continue. Will you accompany me for a while?"

"Of course", Legolas said, pretending he hadn´t heard the word 'playmate'. The aspens mumbled a furtive farewell as they walked away. "Are you going to visit us this time?"

"Not this time", said Aragorn. "I want to go to Imladris first. Besides, I have already made a long detour to Dale – going west of Eryn Galen would have been a quicker way."

"That´s no short detour! What did you do that? Not to buy supplies I hope."

"Nay. You may have forgotten it, but I promised to come to you when I returned. I meant it. I have missed you."

Legolas fell silent. Then he said: "Sure. I bet it was because of all the wine they have in Dale."

Aragorn scowled at him.

"Anyway, I better follow you for a while more, or you won´t get past the patrols."

"I got past them last time."

"You did. But you have been all too long among men. You wouldn´t get past a sleeping troll the way you walk."

"Than what shall we say about you, a wood-elf who did not manage to hide from me in the forest?"

"I had hid better if you hadn´t been a man."

"Which only proves you still haven´t learned not to underestimate men."

"No", Legolas said, "it proves that men actually can develop a certain degree of skill as a hunter and tracker, but a long, patient, elvish upbringing is necessary to teach them that."

Aragorn didn´t answer for a long while. Then he said: "Elfling."

"Estel", Legolas said, "you can not in any way call me an elfling. You are much younger than I am."

"No, I´m not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Of course you are! I was an adult when you were born!"

"Yes, of course, if you count in years", Aragorn said. "But according to your people you are young, and according to my people, I am not. Consequently, I am right to call you an elfling."

"You are not."

"I am."

"Not even Dan and Ro are right to call me an elfling!"

"But they do."

"You are younger than me!"

"But you are more youthful. Or are you saying that you aren´t eternally young as you always boast about?"

"I may be young, but that does not make me an elfling", Legolas snapped.

Aragorn didn´t think of any reply, probably because Legolas was right, and they walked in silence for a while. The forest was dark but full of life around them; a deer moved between the trees and birds fluttered in the tree tops. The latest years the Shadow had seemed smaller – perhaps because the Enemy´s attention was elsewhere.

After only a few minutes, Aragorn grew tired of the silence. "You haven't told me what you did this time, _mellon-nin_."

"Did?"

"To make Thranduil angry."

"_Ada_ isn´t angry."

"No?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "So what are you doing in the forest?"

"Oh, nothing special." Legolas gave him an innocent smile. "Just resting. Right now we´re close to the palace, so it´s safe here."

"And?"

"And what?"

"There´s something more, mellon-nin."

The man had grown better at reading his mind. Legolas grinned. "_Ada_ isn´t angry , but Faenivor is."

"Faenivor?"

"You have met him when you were little. He leads the warriors and usually comes with us to Imladris."

"Yes, I think I remember him. So why is Faenivor angry with you?"

"I don't know. It´s actually pretty strange. He got angry because he found his favourite tunic, which disappeared last time Elladan and Elrohir were here."

"If he found it he should rather be happy."

"That´s why it´s strange. And Dan and Ro were here this spring, so it hasn´t even been gone for so long. Of course", Legolas added, "it could be because he found it in my room. But it wasn´t I who put it there."

Aragorn burst out laughing. Even his laughter was different – burdened by death and sorrows and with some of its innocence lost.

"Now it´s your turn", Legolas said. "Where are you going? And where are you coming from – before Dale, I mean? Where have you been?"

Aragorn shook his head. "_Mellon-nin_, I´ve been everywhere. Telling you everything would take an eternity. I have served the lords of Gondor and Rohan for many years, and I have been in Hollin and Dunland and Mordor and even Harad. I have seen the sea of Rhûn, I have wandered in Lothlorien…"

As he spoke, his eyes glowed. Legolas lowered his eye. It was not the first time he envied the man, but this time there was both admiration and bitterness in his envy.

"What is it, _mellon-nin_?"

Legolas sighed. "You have travelled so far", he said. "You have seen so much, and you know so much, and nothing binds you anywhere. And me? I don´t think I´ll ever travel further than to Imladris. I can imagine you in Gondor and Rohan, but not myself. I can even imagine you in Lothlorien."

"I´ll take you there", Aragorn said.

"I wish so", Legolas said, "but I can´t go. I have to stay here and defend my people. I cannot go anywhere."

"And that´s why you envy me? But I envy you too."

"You cannot. Why would you?"

"Because you have a home." Aragorn looked at him sadly. "Nothing binds me anywhere, you say, and you are right. I don´t belong anywhere. I wish there was a place to which I always could return."

"You have Imladris."

"Not forever." He shook his head, as if shaking away his troubles, and smiled. "I think you will see Lothlorien one day, _mellon-nin_. Yes, I think you will travel far."

"I hope so."

"Perhaps as far as to Minas Tirith?"

"Hardly. Why would I go there?"

Aragorn put an arm around his shoulders. "Then I suppose I´ll have to describe it for you. But as I said, it will take an eternity."

And he began to speak. He told Legolas about Lothlorien – about the golden trees, about _elanor_ and _niphredil_, about Caras Galadhon, about the rulers, and his encounter with Arwen Undómiel. He told him about Gondor and the White City, the windswept hills of Rohan, the sun sinking into the red sea, about Harads fields and the ruins of Hollin.

"So you called yourself Thorongil?" Legolas cut him off. "Estel, Aragorn, and now Thorongil. Haven´t you got any more names?"

"I have", Aragorn said. "At some places they call me Strider, and others prefer Longshanks."

"Longshanks!" Legolas choked with laughter. "Of all your names, mellon-nin, that one is the best!"

The sun sank as Aragorn spoke. The shadows grew black and the sky glimpsing above became gold and orange. At last there was only one place left of which Aragorn had said nothing, and he broke himself off.

"I don´t want to say anything about Mordor", he said.

"Good", Legolas said. "I don´t want to know anything. You should pitch a camp and make up a fire."

"And you should have turned home a long time ago", said Aragorn. "Can you get home in this darkness?"

"I can", said Legolas, "but it will be dangerous. And it´s a long way."

The trees were calm, and he heard nothing unusual, but they knew how quickly that could change. The path had taken him far away from the palace.

"We need a fire", he said. "Let´s go on for a while and see if we cannot find a good place for a camp."

"And what about you?"

"I´ll hurry home as soon as you are safe."

"No", Aragorn said. "It´s too dangerous. Can´t you stay overnight?"

Legolas did not protest, for it was exactly what he wanted. They continued a little while until Legolas seized Aragorns arm, pulling him away from the road. They crouched in the dark, and for a long while, Legolas did not dare to move. Finally he understood what he had heard.

Hoof beats on the path.

He breathed out. "Patrol."

They walked back onto the road again. The light of two torches looked like small, shining dots in the rapidly thickening darkness, and soon the patrol was visible like grey figures between the trunks of trees. Here and there they were lightened up by red rays of sun that was reflected in spearheads and sword hilts. Four of the riders carried short spears, while those two who held the torches had swords in their scabbards; they looked grim and weary, one having his arm in a blood-stained bandage.

"Their leader is Caladorn", Legolas said. "They rode out four days ago to track a group of spiders. I suppose they are on their way home."

"Good", Aragorn said. "They can follow you home."

Legolas was about to agree, but disappointment stopped his words. It was almost thirty years since he last met Aragorn. They could not separate after only a few hours.

Caladorn held up a hand, and the patrol checked their horses. He dismounted his horse and walked over to Legolas.

"_Suilad, hir Legolas!"_

"_Mae govannen."_

Caladorn bowed lightly.

"Did you find the spiders?"

If Caladorn was surprised over Legolas changing to Westron, he didn´t show it. "Yes. We killed them all. They were many, but most of them were young, and we found a nest of hatchlings which we burnt."

"Nothing else?"

Caladorn shook his head. "Our efforts the latest years are showing at last. The spiders and orcs are keeping away – much thanks to you, of course."

"And to you. How is Celonidh?"

He nodded in the direction of the wounded elf, whose face was pale in the light of the torches.

"The wound is deep, but he was not poisoned", Caladorn said – Celonidh did not speak Westron. "There is no danger for his life."Suddenly, the elf took notice of Aragorn and stiffened. "What is this _adan_ doing here?"

"He is with me", Legolas said.

"Has he met your father? He looks unreliable. Do you trust him?"

"He wouldn´t be here otherwise."

Caladorn frowned. "Are you sure he is trustworthy? What will you do if he tries to – well – kill you? Can you handle him?"

Legolas crossed his arms. "I trust him. Do not question me."

"I´m sorry, my prince", Caladorn said quickly. "I didn´t mean it like that."

"And I´m fully capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you are." Caladorn looked ashamed. "But where are you going? You shouldn´t be out at night – especially not without a fire."

"We were just about to pitch a camp when you came."

"Are you going far?"

Legolas hesitated. "I hadn´t planned to staying over the night, but it´s so late now I think I have to."

"You could go with us, _hir_ Legolas."

"No, I think I´m staying."

"It´s dangerous out at night. You can ride behind me."

He looked distressed. Legolas frowned.

"Thank you, Caladorn, but I´ll stay. Your horse is already tired and you have a lot of luggage." He tilted his head to one side. "You haven´t got any food left, and perhaps a blanket? And I would need a water skin, if you can spare one."

Caladorn sighed. "As you wish."

A sack of food, a thick woollen blanket, a water skin, some tinder and a wooden bowl richer, Legolas took farewell of the patrol.

"_Navaer!_ And don´t forget to tell my father not to worry!"

A little while later, he and Aragorn found a small glade close to the path, where the ground was covered in soft moss and the tree trunks protectively surrounded them. The sun was now gone, and the stars were alight on the small pieces of sky they could glimpse above. They threw their packs on the dry ground, and Aragorn begun digging for a fire striker while Legolas gathered twigs for the fire.

Just like last time, they talked until far into the night. When they hadn´t got anything to say any more they sat in silence, the light of the fire roving over their faces. The dancing flames were mirrored in Aragorns eyes as if the fire burnt in him and not outside.

Legolas would miss him. He always did.

When they finally decided to sleep, Aragorn took the last watch.

"This time," he said, "you won't disappear like that without saying good-bye."

"Wake me up before you leave then", Legolas said while the man lay down.

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"And not with acorns."

Aragorn laughed. "Different from someone else, I´m not that mean. _Losto mae, mellon-nin_."

* * *

Legolas woke up hissing and spitting and with his heart in his mouth. He tried to sit up, but Aragorn was sitting on his chest with his knees on his arms. He could not move at all.

"Estel!" Legolas shouted, spat out more water and tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Go – away – from – me!"

Aragorn just laughed. He held his small pot in his hand, and water was still dripping from it. He had either emptied his water skin in it, or found a creek nearby and filled it there – in any case he had emptied over Legolas face when it was full.

"Get off me!"

Aragorn grinned, putting the pot on the ground. "You didn´t expect a revenge, did you, _mellon-nin?"_

"You´re not my friend! Move before I kill you!"

Still grinning, Aragorn got off his chest – knowing how much Legolas hated to be stuck, and perhaps understanding that the threat was fairly seriously meant. Legolas sat up. He was still coughing, shaky after the shock and vividly red in his face. The water dripped from his hair and down the front of his tunic.

"Revenge for what?" he asked hoarsely.

"For the acorns", the ranger said self-satisfied. "I suppose you remember them?"

Legolas gave him a withering glance, but Aragorn did not even blink. "Don´t even try, elfling. I grew up with lord Elrond, you know."

Legolas sighed. He was not going to forgive the man for a long time.

But after they had eaten breakfast, and the sun nearly had tried his clothes, and Aragorn apologized to him in an almost convincing way, he gave up. He did not feel for being angry anyway.

"I was going to give you this", Aragorn said as they were about to go. He untied a thin leather strap he had been wearing around his wrist – just a simple strap, shabby and pretty dirty. "It´s yours."

"Mine?"

"You tied it to a branch to mark the shortcut. Last time we met."

Legolas stared at him. "Have you kept it?"

"I didn´t want it to hang there. And in case you wanted it back."

"Estel, it´s just a leather strap. I´ve got a thousand of those at home!"

"Yes, but… it´s yours."

Legolas sighed. "As filthy as it is, I hardly want it in my hair."

Aragorn looked abashed. "I just thought… that you wanted it back. I mean, we don´t know when we´ll meet again. Perhaps not for many years."

Legolas compressed his lips. "Throw it away."

Aragorn hesitated.

"Just throw it", said Legolas. "Throw it away! What does it matter?"

Looking stubborn, Aragorn tied the strap around his wrist again. "It matters."

He fastened the swords belt around his waist again and was ready to go.

"You´ll come back, won´t you?" said Legolas.

"I´ll come back."

* * *

Three days after their farewell, Aragorn found himself listening for sounds.

A twig snapped among the trees and he twirled around, certain it was Legolas who had returned. Something rustled above his head and he looked up, half hoping that the elf was stealing upon him.

But Legolas had not followed him.

He was already waiting, sitting on a moss-grown tree-trunk further along the path.

Aragorn stopped a few steps away from him. The elf had leant his bow and quiver against the trunk, and the sun shone in his hair. He sat completely still with his legs stretched and the pale face turned towards the sun. The trees swayed peacefully with their branches, making the shadows of their leaves dance over the elf and wrapping him in a green light.

Aragorn said nothing. What could he say?

"I guessed you would pass by here sooner or later", Legolas said.

Aragorn gave no answer at once. Then he asked: "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes. There was something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

Legolas hesitated. For a long while, it was quiet.

"Caladorn told my father I had met you in the forest", Legolas said finally. "Of course, he didn´t know who you were, but _ada_ understood it was someone I knew, and since you are the only _adan_ I know it doesn´t give that many alternatives. He understood I had missed you. He told me that when I got home."

I bird landed on the road before him, pecked at the ground, flapped its wings, and flew away again. They watched its flight, and none of them looked at the other.

Legolas began to speak again. "The latest years we have kept the Shadow far away from our borders. We keep the orcs and the spiders at bay, and the forest is brighter than it has been for many years. _Ada_ said we can spare a warrior for a while – a year, or even more than so."

"Legolas… you don´t mean…"

"Es- Aragorn. _Ada_ said, that if I stay here, not because I want but because I have to, then I will be a prisoner. My duty will choke me, and I will hate Eryn Galen – hate it, even though I love it so much. But if I leave now, if I can come back when I want it, then I will do it. And then I will be ready to fight for Eryn Gale again."

"You don´t", said Aragorn again, "you don´t mean…"

"Aragorn." Legolas rose. Behind him, leant against the tree-trunk, stood his pack. "You said once: next time you must follow me on my journeys. Did you mean it?"

"Yes." Aragorn could not stop smiling. "I meant it. I still mean it."

Yellow leaves came floating down through the air. Sun and shadows chased each other across the ground.

Then he threw his pack aside and embraced Legolas, and suddenly he began to laugh. He laughed so hard he could barely stand, and he tried to lean against Legolas – but the elf laughed just as much as he did. It ended with them staggering and falling over in a heap on the ground.

Aragorn took a deep breath to calm down and sat up. Legolas sat up as well, his hair settling down like a golden waterfall over his shoulders, as unruly and untamed as himself.

"_Mellon-nin_", Aragorn said. "You are completely mad."

Legolas gave him an impish smile. "Otherwise it wouldn´t be me, would it?"

* * *

_Mellon-nin_ – my friend

_Ada_ – father

_Adan_ - human

_Suilad_ – greetings

_Mae govannen_ – well met

_Navaer_ – farewell

_Losto mae_ – sleep well

Thank you so much for reading! What did you think? Please leave a review!

And if you noticed any grammatical or linguistically errors, please tell me! I may not correct it in an already published story, but I´ll think of it to next time.


End file.
